


fucked in the head

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Degradation, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Voyeurism, criminal/patient!jeno, nurse!Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jaemin gets sent to bring a meal to their most dangerous patient slash notorious serial killer, and things took a completely different turn.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 233





	fucked in the head

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) been a while since i last posted aha
> 
> if you've watched Ratched, this is a lil based on That scene in episode 3 hehe. if i missed a tag, pls point it out unu

“Na, deliver Lee Jeno his meal will you?” The head nurse said.

“Wait, doesn’t Doctor Moon always bring it to him personally?” Jaemin asked, confused as to why he’s suddenly being passed down the task. He knew that the doctor is the only person allowed to be in contact with the patient.

“Yes, but he’s busy preparing for the theater. Now move your tiny ass and feed the god damn criminal.” She replied impatiently.

Jaemin rolled his eyes as she walked away, chewing his gum loudly in annoyance. He doesn’t exactly have the best relationship with the head nurse, but he has to endure if he wanted to be a regular nurse in the hospital or as some would say, an asylum.

As he made his way, tray in hand, he maintained a big smile to greet the patients wandering around. Another nurse, Lucas, blocked him and slipped a note in his pocket, giving him a wink before going back to the lobby.

Jaemin continued to stroll down the hallway leading up to the guarded elevator that would bring him to the underground prison. He greeted the guard and opened the elevator for him.

When the doors closed, he immediately took out the note that read  _ ‘Lab room, 8PM’ _ . Jaemin bit his lip to suppress a smile, slipping the note back in his pocket.

The doors opened once again and a wide, dim lit room welcomed him. The first set of steel gates was guarded by a sleeping guard right at his desk.

Jaemin held the tray with one hand and knocked on the wooden desk to wake him.

“Hey, open the gates.” Jaemin said.

The guard blinked his sleepy eyes and looked up at Jaemin. “Well you’re not Doctor Moon, are you? He’s the only one who can get past the gate.”

Jaemin tapped his foot impatiently and glared at him. “He’s busy.”

“Nurse Jung then.”

“She’s the one who ordered me to do this. Can you just open the fucking gates?”

The guard only looked at him, no plans on letting him in.

“Look, just call the fucking head nurse if you don’t trust me. I’m just here to bring over that fucker’s meal.”

Sighing, probably also wanting to go back to sleep, the guard finally slipped the switch to open the gate.

_ Useless idiot _ . Jaemin thought.

As he got past the gate, the sudden realization that he’s going to serve a notorious criminal’s meal. A chill went down his spine, slowing down his steps even though it was only a short walk to his cell.

The criminal, Lee Jeno, became known as a serial killer for murdering several priests and nuns in a convent. It drove the Christians mad, ordering for his persecution, but Doctor Moon insisted that his murders were caused by a psychological issue that he knew he could cure. Miraculously, the government had let him do so.

Jaemin’s heart thumped in his chest as he got closer. He felt nervous, afraid,  _ excited _ . He was afraid that the steel bars won’t prevent the criminal from killing him, but that’s what made him excited for some fucked up reason.

Lee Jeno was doing pushups in only his jeans. He was ripped, so muscular he was effortlessly lifting himself up from the floor. Jaemin only had a glimpse of him when he was brought to the hospital, but he could tell that his body had grown more muscles.

He didn’t seem to notice Jaemin’s presence, so the latter faked a cough to grab his attention, steering his eyes away from the view. Jaemin kept a straight face, not wanting Jeno to see through his mind.

“I’ll be damned. Doctor Moon turned into an angel.” Jeno chuckled, resting his arms in between the bars and keeping his gaze at Jaemin.

“He was busy. I’m here to give you your meal.” Jaemin gulped, still refusing to meet Jeno’s eyes and slid the tray in the gap of the gate. Though his eyes were glued to Jeno’s sweaty body.

Jeno lazily accepted the tray and dumped it on his bed. Then he quickly went back in front of Jaemin.

Jaemin held his breath. Only the steel metal bars are separating them. Jeno could easily slip his arms between them and snap his neck, but the thought only  _ turned him on _ instead of scaring him away.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Jeno palming his cock through his jeans while eyeing Jaemin’s bulge.

Unaware that he became hard, Jaemin covered it with his hands, but still stayed in his place. He didn’t know why or what, but he was waiting for something to happen.

“Come closer.” Jeno ordered, smirking at Jaemin’s reaction.

The nurse unconsciously obeyed, stepping a foot closer.

“Look at me.” Jeno said sternly.

Finally, ever since he stepped foot in the basement, Jaemin met his gaze.

He had never seen such a gorgeous man before. Sharp, defined jaw, luscious lips, piercing eyes. Jet black hair dripping with sweat and sticking on his forehead. Even with all that, he still looked angelic. How could such a man be able to murder so many people?

Seeing his face drove Jaemin even crazier. It was like he was entranced the moment they made eye contact.

“You really do look like an angel.” Jeno whispered, his breath brushing against his face. “Aren’t you afraid?”

He knew what that question meant, and he knew exactly how he should answer, but his mouth blurted out a completely different one.

“I like it.”

Jeno perched up an eyebrow, one that is asking him to continue.

“I… like this. Knowing you could snap my neck anytime. That you can grip your big hands around my throat and throw me on the wall like I’m nothing but a ragged doll. And,” Jaemin paused, a hand slipping into the bars, sliding down the man’s wet body down to his thick jeans that barely managed to hide his erection. “I want to help you with your needs. I am a nurse after all.”

Jeno swatted Jaemin’s hand and in less than a second his hand was wrapped tightly around Jaemin’s slim neck, making the latter gasp in shock. He then slowly lifted him up and off the ground.

Jaemin gasped for air and held onto Jeno’s wrist in an attempt to remove it, but his grip was too strong.

“Is this what you want? Huh?” The man inside the cell looked down at the tent forming in Jaemin’s uniform, making him smirk. “This turns you on. You like it when men play with you?”

Jaemin’s legs dangled in the air as he struggled to breathe, while Jeno took the letter in his pocket and unfolded it with his other hand.

“Oh, looks like you already got someone to play with later. How about we give them a surprise?”

His feet finally met the ground, but before he could catch his breath, Jeno pulled him close and kissed him harshly, lapping on his mouth and biting on his lips that made him taste the irony liquid. Jeno’s hands began wandering on his body, slipping his hands inside of Jaemin’s trousers and kneading his supple butt.

The kiss gets wetter and hotter, saliva dripping down their chins. The filthy sound it created echoed in the almost empty basement. They didn’t care, and neither did the guard just a few meters away from them.

After one last bite on his lower lip, Jeno pulled away but not before licking their mixed spit on Jaemin’s chin.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I’ve never met anyone this beautiful.” Jeno looked down at Jaemin’s swollen lips that glistened under the dim lights.

“Fuck me. Please.” Jaemin begged, once again palming between Jeno’s thighs. He can feel it throb through the thick layer, can feel how desperate Jeno is too. “Let me please you.”

“You’re such a whore, aren’t you?”

Jeno flipped him so his back was facing him. He slipped his trousers down just under his ass.

“Oh, it looks soft just like how it felt.”

Jeno spat on two of his fingers and pushed it in Jaemin’s hole in one go.

“Jesus, so tight for a whore like you. It’s like you were meant to be someone’s toy, ready to please anytime, ‘no?”

Jaemin couldn’t contain his moans while he was being fingered and degraded at the same time. It even fuels his desire to get railed right then and there without a care about being caught.

“Ugh- just fuck me already!”

He received a harsh slap on his ass after he yelled, making him let out a squeal. Jeno’s hand was so heavy that Jaemin felt like it would leave a mark for days.

“What did you say? Don’t you dare order me around, bitch.”

Jeno’s other hand gripped his slender neck, slowly cutting off his air supply. He pulled Jaemin towards him, making the latter shiver as the cold bars pressed on his bare skin. He was now getting choked and fingered at the same time, fear and pleasure mixed together bringing him to a different high.

“You like this, right?” Jeno lowly whispered, pulling his fingers in and out roughly as Jaemin gasped for air and moaned dirtily.

“Please..” Jaemin whimpered.

Finally, Jeno removed his hand and fingers from Jaemin to unbuckle his belt. Jaemin felt weak from being deprived of air. Then, he felt his hair getting pulled back.

“I am going to fuck you so hard your fuck buddy’s dick will only slip out of your gaping hole.”

Right after Jeno said that, he pushed his length in. Jaemin let out a pained moan, arching his back to feel more of Jeno’s cock. Even with the bars between them, Jeno managed to fill his empty hole with his huge shaft.

“Fuck! You’re so fucking tight, babe.” Jeno snapped his hips forward, hitting all the right places in Jaemin’s ass.

“Oh my god that’s so good!” Jaemin said breathlessly. High pitch moans kept coming out of his mouth as Jeno continued to fuck him from behind.

Jaemin could only moan and drool from pleasure. The gate’s bars kept digging on his soft globes, but all he could feel was Jeno's cock rapidly sliding inside him.

His eyes travelled to the main gate where he saw the guard moving his hands under the desk, peeling his eyes away from the cell they were in.

“C-Cum for me. Please! Inside me please!”

“I fucking will, alright. I’ll fill your tiny ass with my thick load you’ll take hours to take them all out.” Jeno laughed maniacally and drilled his ass harder than before as he felt himself about to release.

“Fuck! Take my fucking cum!” Jeno groaned on his ears as he released his load in Jaemin. The nurse felt himself getting filled up with the sticky liquid, but before Jeno could finish, he clenched himself and pulled away, kneeling in front of Jeno’s cock to collect the remaining cum with his mouth.

“God, damn it. You’re so fucking hot.”

Jaemin batted his lashes as he sucked on Jeno’s tip and pumped it with both hands, making sure to massage his balls at the same time.

“Sho tasty. Mhm.” He hollowed his cheeks and released Jeno’s cock with a loud pop.

They both panted and caught their breaths, pulling their clothes back up and fixed themselves.

Jeno leaned his arms on the railings and smirked at Jaemin.

“Hope you can visit me again next time, angel.”

“Jaemin.”

“Jaemin. What a pretty name.”

Jaemin gave him a small smile before wiping his hands with the spare towel at the corner and walking back to the main gate.

“Fucking pervert.” He whispered and glared at the guard.

As he rode the elevator, he wondered how he was going to explain to Lucas where the cum in his ass came from.

**Author's Note:**

> thaaank you for reading! <3
> 
> sorry ik i became rusty but i still hope you enjoyed that :c
> 
> i was actually supposed to post fics as a christmas, birthday, and end of the year present. but i'm a different kind of lazy during the holidays. (it's been a whole month since my bday but don't be shy :D you can still greet me :D)
> 
> i'm talking too much again IM SORRY anyway i hope everyone is having a good year so far! thanks again <3
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated pls i need motivation to write again :(


End file.
